Good Night
by Shoe the Reaper
Summary: A lost chapter from the story of Jack the Ripper. On a night where there are no massacres on the streets, Madame Red finds herself alone with her faithful servant. -(Scarlet Duet)


"Good night, Madame Red."

"Good night, my dear Ciel."

Angelina Dallas left the Phantomhive townhouse feeling somewhat fatigued. Heavy rain fell as the door closed shut behind her. When was it, she thought, that Ciel stopped calling me Auntie? Her gaze immediately fell on her butler, Grell Sutcliffe, who was standing in the rain in front of the carriage with a black umbrella in hand. His innocent green eyes stared at her meekly, almost as if he was a bit frightened of her.

"Madame…" he said. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," Madame Red replied. "I should like to return to the manor as soon as possible."

Grell opened the carriage door and the lady in red stepped in. Even as she looked back, his eyes stayed calmly fixed on her with a haunting glow, unblinking. Madame Red quickly shut the carriage door, not even waiting for Grell to close it. She leaned back in her seat, her breathing somewhat shallow.

You evil, evil man.

It was still pouring rain when the carriage arrived at the Dallas manor. Madame Red felt the carriage halt to a stop, and was presently escorted out and to the door. When she entered the manor, she found it was dark and empty, for it was very late and the servants had already gone to bed. She felt alone, an emotion she was all too accustomed to. Grell lit a candelabra.

"Shall I accompany you to your quarters," Grell said quietly, "My lady?"

Madame Red did not reply.

"...My lady?"

"Please do." She said rather blandly. "I'm...very tired."

Second floor, left hallway, fourth door on the right. She knew the way well. Grell walked four steps behind Madame Red, as usual. It was how he was. Always following, never leading, like a shadow. The candles emitted a dim light as they walked. The two approached her room, fourth door on the right as always. Grell held the door for Madame Red, and she entered. She was anxious to rest, both her body and her mind. The door closed shut with a satisfying SLAM.

It was quiet again. But only for so long. She could hear Grell. She heard him chuckling to himself. She heard him laughing.

"Well noooow! You're little darling nephew has proven to be quite sharper than we anticipated, hm? The little watchdog has already almost caught up." He had dropped the act. The shy butler of the Dallas family was gone.

Madame Red didn't even bother turning around. "Yes…..of all the people that were dear to me, I never once thought him to be the one that would one day drive me into the corner."

Grell sneered. "I suppose you can't trust anyone these days," he said dismissively. "In any case, he'll nary matter once we're done cleaning up all the pretty women. Besides...if we do find him blocking the path, we need only dispose of him."

Madame Red clenched her fists. She looked back at him. He was looking at her. And smiling. The same smile he had worn the first time they had met. His wide and murderous smile with teeth like that of a beast. Madame Red had seen it many times, but still regarded it as a grim spectacle. "How many left on the list?" she asked.

"Ooooh, just a few I would imagine. If I so recall, next is that…. irritating Mary Jane Kelly broad."

"I remember her."

Grell laughed. "This is turning out to be most amusing! I can't wait to make the rest of those insolent whores beautiful again….before that little brat can sniff us out." He held his hands to his chest. "Although, his devilishly faithful butler is quiiiite the spectacle! You did tell me he was efficient, but you never mentioned he was a looker!"

"Maybe you would do well to not get so attached to someone who is trying to hunt you down and make you die like a dog," Madame Red scoffed.

Grell looked a bit taken aback, but then he smiled. He began slowly walking towards her. "Oh...do I sense tinge of envy in your voice, Madame?" he teased.

"It is nothing of the sort!"

She felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. The look in his eyes had changed. They were softer somehow, more serene. He threw his arms around her and hugged her, holding her head tightly to his chest. It had happened so quickly Madame Red had had no time to react.

"My dear. There is no need to be jealous. It is you that I love." He gently stroked her hair. "I will follow you to the very edge of the world if that is what you so wish of me. I promise. You will have your revenge, Madame."

Madame Red clutched the fabric on Grell's coat. She could feel her throat growing heavy, and her eyes brimmed with tears. She tried desperately to choke them back. _No. I will never let you see me cry._

She began to sob, cradled by the arms of a reaper.

"Ssssshhhh…" Grell cooed. "It's all right. We shall kill again tomorrow, you and I, painting everything that stands in our way…."-he snickered- "our beloved rosy red."

"If the watchdog doesn't catch us first," Madame Red said softly.

"Now now, don't talk that way. Even if he could, what could he do against a god?" Grell pulled away. "Now then, I also am quite worn from taking on this dreadfully dull disguise all day." He flipped his hair back behind him, still tied into a ponytail. "I believe it is time this lady got her beauty sleep!" He turned towards the door and picked up his candelabra. Somehow the oil lamp by Madame Red's bedside had already been lit. "I trust you will be able to get to bed on your own, Madame?"

"Yes," the lady in red replied.

"Excellent."

Grell turned to leave. Madame Red watched him go. She wore an expression that was a combination of dumbfounded and spellbound. She felt strange….this feeling was indescribable. This man...this sadistic, horrible man who took great pleasure in killing off those he viewed as worthless, like murder was a game….yet he moved with such confidence and grace that she could not define. And he loved her, a human. His strange beauty was hypnotizing.

Just as Grell had almost exited the room, she spoke-

"Grell."

Grell looked back at her.

"Thank you."

Grell smirked. "Good night, my darling Angelina."

He blew out the candles, and vanished.


End file.
